


Colors

by fshomestuck



Series: Fandomstuck drabbles [1]
Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fshomestuck/pseuds/fshomestuck
Summary: Things are drab until you meet your soul mate. Things are also drab if you lose your soul mate.





	Colors

Everything was black.

 

Well, mostly black—there were hues of whites and greys in there too.

 

But nothing had any color. It was just a load of black, white, slightly black not really, and offish whites.

 

Needless to say, this world was boring.

 

But at least people had something to look forward to, as Homestuck knew. As soon as you found your soulmate, everything would be in color. Until then, it was all black and white and grey. That, and if your soulmate dies, your world reverts back to the good old black and white it was before you met them.

 

Was this a universal thing?

 

Kind of. Homestuck didn’t have a colorful world. But he was pretty sure he had completely ruined his chance to get a world filled with color. 

 

Homestuck was a troll from Alternia, see. He traveled to Earth just two years ago. For all he knew, his soulmate could be back on the other planet. But he had no way back now. 

 

Well, he certainly was stuck here.

 

But there were things on Earth that were quite breathtaking in their own. Take an observatory, for example. He couldn’t see Alternia from any of the telescopes in observatories, but looking at the stars, winking in white, gave him a little taste of home.

 

Did Homestuck miss Alternia? It was complicated. But was he happy on Earth?

 

Also complicated.

 

Currently, the troll was walking down a road, donning what he assumed was a black hoodie with a house logo, jeans, and converse. It wasn’t all that cold right now, so he was alright. He hopped up the few stairs leading to the observatory just outside the city limits (Come on, you can’t have an observatory with lights blaring everywhere), and pushed open the metal door as the handles screeched in protest. 

 

Elvish ears pinned back against his head as Homestuck’s shoes echoed across the tiles, a soft  _ thud _ against the hum of various electronics in the room. He continued forward, ascending another flight of stairs and pushing open another pair of doors and stepping out onto the observatory deck. The autumn air bit at his fingers, left open to the chill as the troll jogged towards the edge of the railing, hands gripping the icy cold metal as his gaze tilted up towards the sky.

 

It was beautiful, wasn’t it?

 

Imagine how much more breathtaking the night sky could be if he could see colors. Imagine how much more breathtaking it could be to share a colorful world with someone.

 

Well, he couldn’t really imagine it. He had only heard of colors. He had only heard of how the sky and water were similar hues, as were some people’s eyes. He had heard of the lush colors trees were, and how some changed their colors as the colder seasons came.

 

Needless to say, he wasn’t too thrilled to keep hearing about such a thing that he couldn’t have.

 

This thought prompted Homestuck to push out his bottom lip, pouting slightly as he leaned on the railing, eyes fixated on the multitude of white stars in the sky. The chilly air of the night’s effect had dwindled down, the troll far too lost in his thoughts and stargazing to complain about the cold that seeped into his bones.

 

He stood up at last, pulling at the bottom of his hoodie to cover a little more of his legs. He’d take a closer look at the sky through the largest telescope the observatory had to offer. The troll trotted back down the stairs, hands finding their ways into his pockets as he reached the bottom of the stairs, evening out as the troll paused at the door frame. His lips turned down ever so slightly. Ah, so there was someone at the telescope already.

 

He hadn’t seen anybody who dressed in such outlandish garments.

 

Really! Who put a fez hat, a scarf sporting multiple shades of what he assumed was a plethora of colors, a trench coat, converse, jeans, a bowtie, and a pair of glasses together? That, and one lens was a shade darker than the other. 

 

Maybe the other person had noticed him enter the room. In the next moment, the other man looked up and directly at him.

 

And that was exactly when Homestuck knew something was up.

 

It started with the other man’s eyes. As soon as they locked gazes, Homestuck saw something. The other man’s eyes.

 

The other man’s eyes were colored. They weren’t the usual shade of grey people’s eyes were, they were—

 

He didn’t know what color that was. But it wasn’t just there. It was as if someone had dropped a bucket of paint, color spreading faster and faster from the other’s eyes, tendrils curling down his scarf. Some had touched the floor, branching off and speeding up to color the room.

 

He wasn’t sure when he had fallen, but he was well aware of a sharp pain in his back as the other man began moving, mouth forming words he couldn’t comprehend. 

 

Finally, Homestuck snapped out of his stupor, head tilting down from staring at the colors paint the room in such vibrant hues. Yeah, this wasn’t a dream. You couldn’t experience pain in a dream, right? So if his back hurt like all hell, then this was real. He blinked once. Then twice. The other man’s words registered in his mind at last, a worried “Are you okay?!”

 

His mouth opened, the tip of a fang glinting softly in the dimmed lights.

 

“Homestuck,” Homestuck murmured, a smile forming on his face. “I’m Homestuck.” 

 

= = = = = 

 

2 years had passed since Homestuck had met that man in the observatory. As things would have it, the other man went by the name of Doctor Who. And Doctor Who was also an alien.

 

It would be weird enough if his soulmate were human. But another alien? Homestuck was never sure how fate would play things like this. 

 

They had both cried that first night. Happy tears, to be exact. Doctor Who had cried looking up at the sky, as had Homestuck. 

 

It was also strange. They both had quite the passion for space and time. Space made sense, as both were from other planets. Homestuck from Alternia, Doctor Who from Gallifrey. Time? Homestuck understood alternate timelines. Doctor Who? He had a far greater understanding of time and its functions than Homestuck did. It was something he admired about the older man.

 

It had taken a bit before the two officially filled each other’s quadrants, even if they were soulmates. Although they did move quickly (first night Doctor Who admitted to Homestuck that he was here on a visit and only had his Tardis—the troll immediately dragged the time lord to his hive to spend the night), a month would pass before Doctor Who and Homestuck formally agreed to be matesprits. And he was glad they had. As soulmates do, they fit perfectly. Yin to yang. Puzzle piece to puzzle piece. Salt and pepper. Their contrasting personalities, water and fire, strangely suited each other. Where Doctor Who was lax, maybe even fearful, Homestuck pulled him ahead. And when Homestuck went to charge off a cliff, Doctor Who was there to pull him back and cool him down.

 

They had been together for close to two years now. Time wasn’t just spent on Earth. The two visited all sorts of planets, from one filled to the sky with books of universal history to a sanctuary planet, where alien creatures roamed without fear of hunters. During that time, Homestuck would sleep in the Tardis with Doctor Who. Different planets were one thing to behold. Seeing them in color was another thing. Many a time, the two had teared up as they stepped out of the Tardis into a new world.

 

Right now, Homestuck was on Earth. Doctor Who had left with the Tardis a week ago to aid a planet billions of lightyears away, promising that he’d be home within a couple of weeks. He stepped into a room walled with glass, a wave of warmth rushing over him. He’d never get used to seeing the wonderful hues of the world, Homestuck mused. The stems of the flowers they had gathered from other worlds were as green as his own eyes. The water and sky were the same color as Doctor Who’s eyes—a pretty, soft blue. 

 

He’d never tire of these colors. A soft smile painted his lips as he moved to his favorite flower. That one had to be cultivated in pure darkness, but its color was so  _ beautiful _ for something that grew in the dark. As he tipped the watering can, he blinked and squinted, leaning in.

 

Was it the lighting, or had the flower lost its color?

 

That wasn’t right. This wasn’t possible. Homestuck pulled himself back up, taking another look.

 

No. The flower was black and white. So was the pot and the flower next to it.

 

A chill ran down his spine, Homestuck whirling to see the rest of the room. 

 

No.

 

No,  _ no,  _ no!

 

The colors were draining. Not just from the flowers, but everything. Everything was fading to the soft blacks and whites he hadn’t experienced for years. 

 

This only meant one thing. And it was the one thing that Doctor Who had assured him about. He had assured the troll that this was impossible, that it’d never happened.

 

It happened.

 

He was dead. Dead, dead, gone, deceased, onto the next life.

 

Something warm trickled down Homestuck’s cheek. Then another.

 

Was he crying?

 

His knees hit the floor with a thud, pain jarring his legs. Homestuck didn’t notice, hands curled into fists as he sat there, tears streaming from his eyes.

 

It was gone.

 

He was gone. 

 

Doctor Who was gone.

 

He couldn’t do anything about it. He had promised. He had  _ promised _ he’d never leave.

 

A laugh was choked out of him, voice wavering as he hiccuped.

 

Gone was the love of his life. Gone was the color.

 

Gone.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahah I'm sorry I had to :""
> 
> This is based off a roleplay my friend and I did (Me as Homestuck, him as Doctor Who [just the first fluffy part, not the ending])
> 
> But if people need clarification this is the au of soulmates where your world is black and white until you meet your soul mate, and when you or they die, the world goes back to black and white
> 
> It's a short and rushed drabble I don't think i had a beta reader yikes sorry™


End file.
